Souvenir Perdu
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Il était son meilleur ami. Le seul que Roxas n’aurait jamais voulu oublier. Le problème, c’est que ce ne sera pas lui qui aura un trou de mémoire…OS. Ce qui vous laisse deviner la longueur de la fic :D


**SOUVENIR PERDU**

**Résumé :** _Il était son meilleur ami. Le seul que Roxas n'aurait jamais voulu oublier. Le problème, c'est que ce ne sera pas lui qui aura un trou de mémoire…OS. Ce qui vous laisse deviner la longueur de la fic :D_

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :** Roxas

**Genre :** Romance & Tragedy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Ca vous étonne si je dis que tout est à Square Enix et à Disney ? … Dommage.

* * *

_**DEUXIEME ANNEE SUR FANFICTION-NET, aujourd'hui 17 juin ! Yup. When I like it, I like it, yum yum yum… … désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Et, je dois rajouter, 20ème fic ! Soit un rythme de 10 fics par an en moyenne. Lol.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me supportent jusques ici. Merci à Roxas, qui se prête à mes manipulations sadiques pour le bien de l'humanité depuis deux ans. (paix à son âme)**_

_**Inspiré du « Testament Français » d'Andreï Makine. Ne courez pas le lire, il n'y a aucun rapport encore une fois :D (Moi-même, je ne l'ai jamais lu de ma vie…)**_

_**Allez, on y va, vous avez juste à faire défiler tout ça, je vous souhaite du courage (du courage, du couraaAaaage, disait la Grande Sophie –notez le A aigu-).**_

_**Ce one-shot fait trois pages … il était censé être écrit pour le Noël qui est passé. Lol Encore un texte à la fin du document Word (j'extrais des fossiles moi ! lol)**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Je tournai la tête vers lui, assis au haut de la plus haute cloche de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il me tendait une glace à l'eau de mer de sa main libre avec un sourire, l'autre étant occupée par une seconde gourmandise de la même catégorie. Il la fourra vite dans sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle fonde entièrement. Puis me refit une moue joyeuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre par un étirement de lèvres. Son expression à ce moment-là, l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux et la lueur de malice dans ses yeux me mettaient dans une douce euphorie.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, les jambes se balançant librement, se défiant des dizaines de mètres au-dessous d'elles.

Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos, profitant du vent qui jouait avec ses mèches.

Puis ses paupières se relevèrent soudainement et il me lança, moqueur, voyant l'intérêt que je lui portais :

- Et alors ? Tu la manges, cette glace ? N'essaie pas de t'approprier mon corps de rêve, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'avoir.

Je louchai sur le bâtonnet de glace que je venais d'engloutir. C'était peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais il était lourd. Même si je reconnais avoir un lien avec lui plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il se radoucit et lâcha :

- Ca fait du bien d'être un peu que tous les deux, non ? C'est si calme ici…

Je m'étranglais en entendant la dernière phrase.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon partenaire ?, déclarai-je, ironique, en sortant de ma bouche la friandise à moitié entamée.

A son tour de s'en prendre.

La grimace boudeuse que j'avais vu d'innombrables fois sur son visage se crispa et il fit :

- Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être sympa… Je reprends mon bien !

Et avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, il m'arracha ma glace, en mettant un peu sur sa main, un peu sur mes habits. Et vu que je n'en change pas de six jours (1), je suis plutôt gêné.

Enfin, sur le moment, je me concentrais sur le malheureux otage mutilé.

- Rends-moi ça !, fit-je, en montant sur la rambarde pour l'arracher à son tortionnaire.

Puis, je sentis brusquement mon cœur s'arrêter et une sueur froide couler dans mon dos. Mon pied droit avait glissé de la surface et l'autre menaçait de faire de même.

Mon adversaire s'arrêta, immobilisé par la scène. Puis il tendit la main vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient et je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'attraper…

Mais un contact ferme me ramena sur la rambarde. Son sourire soulagé éclipsa le coucher de soleil.

- Et bien, tu as eu chaud, mon vieux. Qu'aurais-tu fait sans ton vieil ami ?

Sans mon vieil ami, je n'aurais sûrement autant rougi que ça.

* * *

«_ - Je ne manquerais à personne._

_- Si… à moi._ »

Mais qui avait dit cela ? Dans ma mémoire enlisée, peu de détails me reviennent en mémoire. La nuit est le moment le plus propice à cette émergence. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de plusieurs personnes. Des couleurs, plus que des visages, surgissent. Bleu clair, blanc, turquoise, bleu marine, jaune, vert feuille (2)… Mais jamais de celle à qui je tiens le plus au monde.

* * *

Un autre instant privilégié. L'heure nocturne où ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes.

Je voulais partir mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher. C'était étrange. On ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps pourtant. Ses bras restaient furieusement serrés autour de ma taille. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais le lâcher.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'en étonner. Je gardais une fiévreuse envie de caresser son visage. Il était un petit peu grand que moi, et je me hissais légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Et lui, dans cette pièce obscure que seule la lumière de la lune ironique narguait, allait bien plus loin dans son entreprise.

- Roxas… mais ce n'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je peux t'assurer… que ça l'est, répondit-je en retirant ma veste.

Ses yeux au-dessus de moi me dévoraient. Mes joues se couvrirent d'une délicate teinte rosée.

Il prit un sourire moqueur et me dit brutalement :

- Alors, tu attends quoi pour te désaper ?

Je l'ai enlacé tout le long en fermant les yeux.

Il avait été mon meilleur ami et l'est resté. Juste que cette nuit où on a dérapé serait gravée à vif dans nos mémoires.

* * *

Plus tard, en rentrant dans ma chambre à moi, j'ai eu un rêve d'une autre nuit, mais… avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suppose que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ce jour-là, j'ai eu du mal à me lever de mon lit. J'étais couvert de sueur de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

C'était bizarre, ce qui nous arrivait ces temps-ci. Partagés entre nos moments d'amitié, d'amour, … et moi qui ne rêvais que de partir. Six lettres qui flottaient comme un pavillon au vent dans ma tête.

Toutes ces glaces à l'eau de mer ne me suffisaient pas. Je voulais connaître ces rêves. Ces choses qui m'appartenaient à la fois mais qui étaient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois avoir surpris de temps en temps un regard suspicieux de ta part quand tu me regardais. Tu devais forcément te douter de quelque chose. A ces moments-là, tu étais plus dur avec moi et les autres nous regardaient bizarrement.

Tu devais forcément te douter de quelque chose.

* * *

Quand j'ai croisé cet homme en noir, j'ai commencé à croire que j'avais été manipulé. Un combat s'est engagé.

Tu connais la fin de cette bataille, bien sûr…

Lorsque tu ne m'as plus vu, t'es-tu réellement inquiété ? Pensé à moi ? Cherché à me retrouver ?

Ou t'es-tu résigné ?

Moi, j'aurais voulu te regarder de loin, te veiller sur toi. Mais les circonstances ont voulu que malgré moi, je sois obligé de vivre ailleurs… en quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Ce quelqu'un d'autre-là t'a rencontré souvent, même s'il a oublié les premières fois. Il est même quasiment devenu ton ami.

C'est sa troublante ressemblance avec moi qui t'a touché ? Est-ce pour ça que tu semblais pleurer quand il est parti vers la dernière étape de sa quête ?

Ou l'aimais-tu plus que moi ?

* * *

Les autres ne comprennent rien. Regarde ce grand dadais de Seifer.

Un morceau de ciel orange. Un accident avorté. Des mains qui se frôlent. C'aura été court, mais intense.

Je comprends ce qu'a ressenti Axel quand je ne le reconnaissais pas. Comme si vous étiez un spectre dans le cœur de la personne que vous aimez. Ou même que l'élu de votre cœur en est un, comme dans mon cas.

Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, et les seules fois où nous avons discuté réellement se passaient dans une autre dimension. Une copie de cœur. Hayner. Je suis la Clé du Destin, mais suis-je vraiment arrivé à contrôler le mien ? Ou tout cela n'est encore qu'un piège. Pour un simili comme moi, ça ne me fait rien. Pourtant, à travers Sora, mes larmes coulent.

* * *

(1) Vous trouvez ça normal que Roxas ne change pas de vêtements dans KH II ? (l'équipe Square a quand même eu la délicatesse de lui trouver un pyjama. Lol) Même Sora. Deux ans qu'il se gardait le même habit si les bonnes fées n'étaient pas intervenues :3

(2) Hommage à un pote. Bêêêêêêêh.

* * *

_**La neuneu attitude ! xD Eh, oui, c'est dans la lignée de « La main » ! :D Je vous ai bien eus (qui a cru que c'était Axel, avouez ?) (et c'est là que tout le monde a compris. lol).**_

_**Une heure et quart chrono en main pour écrire cet OS minuscule. Ca montre ma vitesse d'écriture lol Non, franchement, je pense que si cet OS avait été trop long, il aurait été énervant (déjà que là… lol)**_


End file.
